Hunted
by discofishstick
Summary: Aurelien has a hard time getting the miq'ote out of his head.


A bolt rocketed past, skating across slimy obsidian scales and colliding with a nearby tree. With every gallop of the beast's legs, three footfalls made up the distance with haste. He had it on the run, and judging by its flailing and labored movements, it wasn't long before the fall. In the wake of their chase left a chasm of bent and broken trees and shrubs, carelessly being shoved aside as it made a swift getaway. However, the nimble duskwight never strayed too far from his target, much like a fox stalking a rabbit. A dead end cut their chase short as the rise of a cliff slowly grew out of the horizon. The brute slid to a halt, staring back at the elezen with much deserved malice. With a quick flare of scaly nostrils, it dug a foot into the mangled earth underneath and prepared to charge.  
The elezen slid forth, matching eyes with the hulking mass and quickly realized its intent, pulling the intricate gem from his side and preparing a spell to counter. It was at this moment that he also realized whatever movement he made had to be carefully calculated, for the land he was standing on wasn't exactly in ample supply and hung malms above the clouds. Any false move would send him flying and off to his death, if not knocked into oblivion. Despite the cautious thought, he lunged forward as well, whispering his spell as a great ball of winds formed and sprang from the glowing red jewel. This set the beast off balance, clawing at its sickly green hide. The moon provided just enough light to reassure him he wasn't jumping to his doom as he pirouette over his rival, landing right beside it. Before he could begin another attack, however, he was cut short by a clawed hand that swung wildly at the dusky abyss that seemed to swallow both of them. He met with the face of the cliff, hard enough so that he remained stunned for a second and fought to catch his breath. Shaking off the dirt and rubble, he regained his stance and prepared yet another attack. It wasn't long now til the hunt was over.

His faithful blade screamed through the muggy humidity, crying as it pierced a way towards its target only to stop short and catch shards of earth. Jagged stone jutted from the beast's back and exploded, sending shards flying every which way. A quick jump backward prevented any damage to himself, yet his patience had taken a heavy hit. Golden eyes scanned every bit of visible light, hoping to lead him to the unwanted company that had joined him, if they existed. Before long, the whip of a cane alerted his gaze to the top of the cliff above him, and he saw her there.  
Dark skin rivaled the night with a gaze that was just as fierce, if not moreso. A swift pounce brought her next to him, as she shot him a look that he understood too well. Regaining vitality and vigor restored, he made for another attack towards the hulking wyvern. His sword sliced and carved at its hide as it staggered and wailed in pain, and one last rocky explosion sealed its fate. With a monstrous thud, it fell to the ground in a heap before them. As the dust settled, he met gazes once more with the feline femme, only to be greeted with a scowl. Before his confusion led him to argue, she cursed the air and began to spit the fury that have overcome her in such a short time.  
"What ye think yer doin, aye? Fightin' that thing on your own! Gonna leave it here for naught, give them undeserving scavengers a free meal? Ye damned daft fool!" There was a bit of concern hidden in the ferocity that twisted the soft contours of her face. The marks told him she belonged to the moon, which would explain the bitter outburst. He took a moment to admire her form before pulling a small wooden whistle from his jack pocket. Distant screeching echoed through the air that now lay thick with fog and morning dew. Light like the sun breached the darkness as a gigantic hawk came down from the clouds, colored in a vibrant lavender hue. Aurelien vaulted upward and landed on its back, and as the avian beast was reclaimed by the sky, he left her with a curling smile and a simple wave of his gloved hand. The smile grew wider when he saw the annoyed flickering animations of her ears and tail as she twitched with acrimony. The sight made it all the more sweeter.

* * *

The dusty old library felt all too welcoming, as it always did. Solitude had made its settled home in him, and he found solace in it as well. His only companion and sole witness being a mistreated candle that had shrunk after providing his light source for so many moons. The sack of coin he received from killing his hunt hung heavy on his belt, as did something else that pressed firmly against his slacks. Unfastening his garb, he quickly discovered the cause of his tightening trousers. "Every time with that woman.." he exhaled, dropping into his chair. The leather gasped in shock at his weight, retreating with a cushioning retaliation. He cradled his head in his hands after tossing his glasses aside, contemplating on doing the same with the other as he watched it pulse readily against the constriction of his pants. The pounding headache he was suffering almost beat in rhythm to each twitch. He felt his mind drifting to her, examining every curve as if she were standing in front of him. Breath abated, growing hot with each exhale. A smile started cracking that virile placidness that defined his profile. That hand soon drifted down from his forehead, gliding fingers across the outline of his sideburns and along his mustache before hanging just above the throbbing monster that hid beneath sweat-stained cotton and leather strings. He arched further back in his chair, his head tilting back as soot black tresses slipped and hung off the back. The other hand writhed, and a tempered groan wrought from him as he filled his palm with one of her breasts. Sliding the other down her back and running it across her backside, those eyes stared up at him awaiting his command, ever so ready to obey without question. He cradled her rump, pulling her up and joining her moistening lips with his member. And he waited. What would she do, what _could_ she do other than beg – no, implore – him to press on. She would have to. He could sense it on her. The lust in her luminous golden eyes. She craved his seed. But, he wanted to hear it. "Beg.." he whispered, pressing his tip to her and sliding it across her waiting, thirsty crevice. Pressing her back to the spines of his books gave him ample time to release a hand and snatch a weathered ear, pulling her closer to him. Closer to his trembling phallus. "Your master ordered you to beg, feline.."  
The voice wrought a violent shake from him as he got what he wanted, sliding her down his length. Her screams only drove him further, a grunt escaping from him as he felt her closing around his shaft. Surreal as the moment was, he could feel every motion. Her muscles contracted and quivered, tightened and twisted, as he pushed every ilm of himself into her slowly. Both hands moved to the tufts of ears that lay flat on her head, using the bookcase as leverage. He gave them a rough tug, forcing her down as far as she would go as he forced himself upward, enjoying the sounds of her anguish. The exposed light blue flesh was calling to him, and he obliged, lavishing it with kisses and saliva. The act continued, growing faster with every push. However, he wasn't heartless. The size discrepancies between them reminded him he had to be gentle as to not hurt her, at least to a point. Her face told him what he needed to know, the light speckled spots across her cheeks darkening in deep red as her eyes carved into him with a curdling hatred. Despite trying her hardest to hide her longing, she definitely detested his existence, amply showing it by hacking a wad of spit at his cheek. Humorous, almost endearing, he grinned as he tugged harder on her ears and accelerated his course. The moans coming from her through clenched fangs made it all the more enjoyable. Lightning clapped, shaking the very foundation of his countryside home and rivaling the wails of his prey. The realization of it all increased his arousal. _His_ prey. It was a novel concept, and one he had fondly discovered while admiring her stamina. "Scream all you want, cat..I know your true intentions." He muttered, burrowing deeper into her. Her juices caked his testicles in thick dew, another indication that her body called to him willingly.  
Heat had overtaken the small secrecy of his library, coating him in a layer of sweat. Another clap of lightning from outside, so deafening it caused the candle to stammer. The flame danced across them, providing generous amounts of light, enough so to create a shimmering glare across sweat-soaked skin. What seemed like hours of intense copulation was beginning to pay off. He could feel himself stiffening, his breath hastening, muscles tensing. It wasn't long before their little date would come to a close. Before so, however, he slid her up. His member, now almost twice its size and trembling wildly, hung there naked and dripping with her lust. Her eyes narrowed as she clasped his arms, her longing calling to him through her abated breath and shaking muscles, but her eyes dared him. His tip met with her puckered anus, and she gasped so sweetly. A gasp that told him she was ready to submit fully. He couldn't help but let out a weathered chuckle. "This will most definitely sting a little.." he teased, easing his head forward and breaching her hole. She cried out, twisting and squirming, yet he held her there. Powerless as she was, she fought, spat, growled, and all for naught. "You can end this if you submit, moonkit..say you are mine." An evil grin split his expression, the light from the candle dancing across his face and hers. The fuming hatred hid in her eyes as she tried to slide herself onto him and end it, at which point she was pressed harder into the bookcase. Hard enough to feel the spines of the tomes digging into her skin. "Oh no, I control when you receive my shaft..if you were smart you'd have figured that already.." The tone bit into her pride, as it was intended, yet the malice had reached its limit within her eyes. "Now say it..say you are mine, and I will grant you release.." he jested, pulling her up quickly, abruptly enough that his phallus bobbed back and forth before stopping and once again pointing toward her waiting anus. Time passed, stale seconds lingering into minutes as they stared each other down, golden eye to golden eye. Let it never be said that he wasn't a patient man. The glow left her eyes as she gave in to her lust, going limp in his arms. He couldn't help but smile once he heard the words from her, his shaft twitching in delight. Prying her from the bookshelf, he lay her against his writing desk and, with both ears clasped in hand, shoved her face into the wooden surface. "That's a good kit..but I'm afraid this will still hurt." Her tail flicked in anticipation and her eyes went wide, tears forming as he yanked back on her ears and instantaneously filled her with his shaft. The sharp scream called forth a grumbling, yet satisfied, moan from him. He pumped fiercely, causing the desk to rattle and quake as he made love to her backside. It was a tight fit for him but he forced his entire length into her, in and out rapidly, filling every ilm of her. He would feel it. The wave welling up inside of him. The moans coming from her called forth his seed from him, but he fought. In an attempt to stem his climax, he plunged deep into her and ceased, coming in to whisper into her ear as best as he could muster while attempting to control his breathing. "Beg for my seed.." She protested, clenching her fangs and growling as she cursed his name and his mother. Moving his hips, he gently slid out of her, once again letting his shaft bob against her hole hungrily. In an instant, he shoved himself back inside of her as fast as he was able, rearing a sharp cry from her. "That won't do, I believe I ordered you to beg for my seed.." He repeated the action, feeling himself getting closer and closer, and then being pulled away as the sharp draft kissed his phallus each time he left the warmth of her rump. "Beg, feline.." he asserted, pressing deeper with each thrust. The words came like a wave of relief, hardly fought over but well worth the wait. He pumped faster, digging deeper into her nethers til he couldn't hold it any longer. Moans from the both of them rung out against the raging storm outside, her screams causing him to shake and quiver with pleasure. She screamed for him, pleaded for his seed, even prayed his name as she trembled and writhed while wrapped around his member. At that moment his eyes shot open, a groan escaping him that called forth another thunderous clap of lightning. Hot liquid spewed forth, painting her insides and covering his shaft in a glove of love in its purest essence. It dribbled down his quaking legs, warmth spreading to his toes, and he awoke.  
He lay there sprawled out in his chair, breathing labored and hot as he sat caked in his own secretions and shaft still held firmly in hand. The sweat caused him to slide against the leather face of the chair, ringing odd noises from the slick fabric. His slacks her pulled down, hanging at his ankles. The quick realization that cold had settled in made him curse under his breath, pulling a nearby blanket and covering himself. The distant rumbling of thunder called from a few malms away, causing him to sigh in heated defeat. The candle had given in to a draft, conquered by the passing storm. He sat in darkness, reminiscing of his surreal session that happened over the past hour or so. Looking forward to the shower he'd have to plan sooner rather than later, he couldn't help but chuckle. The sounds and feelings from before now just a forged memory, but would stick with him in the labyrinthine library he held in his mind. "Perhaps one day, m'lady..one day.."


End file.
